


Pining for Two

by treelamps



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng struggles with her attraction to both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Pining for Two

"Wow, Marinette... that was pretty intense," said Tikki, zooming around the girl's room.

"Oh, God, I know. Today was a mess. I had no idea what I was going to do about that boombox, and she was moving really fast... agh." she sighed.

"I was talking about Chat Noir, Marinette!" Tikki giggled, settling down onto Marinette's desk. 

She blushed. "What do you mean, Chat Noir..." she fiddled with a few loose strands of hair, smiling into space. 

"I  _ think _ you know! You guys looked into each other's eyes for at least 10 seconds! And you know what that means, right?"

Marinette couldn't get those cute cat-like eyes out of her head. Blonde, tousled hair, form-fitting black suit, bad puns, and a gorgeous smile... in other words, the whole package. 

"Tikki, I don't know how to feel. I need... I want... to be loyal to Adrien! I mean, I love him! But lately, it feels like Chat's been getting to me. He's just so... perfect. Everything about him is so right. And I'm so wrong." Marinette dropped her head and sighed sadly. "What is the matter with me?" 

Tikki zoomed around the distraught girl with a huge chocolate chip cookie. "Cheer up! Are you forgetting that you’ve saved Paris from supervillains dozens of times? A few of those times single-handedly?" the Kwami stopped buzzing about to eat the cookie.

"Marinette, I think that if you truly loved Adrien, you wouldn't be having these feelings for Chat. What if you just aren't meant to be with Adrien? Chat… he's openly expressed his feelings for you tons of times!" 

Marinette sighed, hoping that Tikki was wrong. She loved Adrien... right? She couldn't be falling for this… this  _ cat _ . 

_ He's my partner. We... work... together... if that counts as work? It would be like, I dunno, dating your coworker. Actually is that too bad? Chat is pretty cute--I mean-- _

"Earth to Marinette!" 

The bluenette nearly fell out of bed. "Ah! Sorry, Tikki, just lost in thought. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"I know what you  _ should  _ be doing." 

She sighed. "Who cares about homework when you're leading a super stressful double life and can't decide who you love?" 

"Your teacher." Tikki retorted, finishing the cookie. 

Marinette groaned, and reluctantly pulled out her tablet to settle in for a long and boring night.

* * *

Marinette woke up to the sound of her mom, Sabine, yelling at her. 

"Honey, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" she shouted from down the stairs.

"I have croissants!" added her dad, Tom. Marinette giggled, pulling on her clothes and gathering her things. He knew croissants were her favorite. She looked in her vanity mirror, sighing. Even though she was adored by so many people in Paris, and was a literal superhero, she still managed to be self-conscious. 

_ You're so thin. All of the other girls look pretty and have actual curves. You're just a stick. Maybe if you do something with your face you'll look slightly better. _

Marinette tilted her head. Wasn’t she a little too old to be wearing these stupid pigtails anyway? Ripping the bands out of her hair, she whimpered and ruffled the mess on her head. It was actually quite long when it was down. It flowed past her collarbone and curled slightly at the ends. Quickly brushing it out, she went downstairs.

Her father handed her a fresh, warm croissant and she smelled it, sighing in contentment. "Um, can I have two?" she asked shyly. “It’s for uh… Alya! Alya texted me, she had to uh, skip breakfast! I wanted to bring something for her.” 

Sabine turned around, looking at her inquisitively, but her father handed her another one without hesitation.

"Of course, sweetie. Have a good day at school." Tom turned back to the bread he was baking, and Sabine smiled sweetly at her daughter. Marinette smiled back, heading out the door with both croissants in hand.  _ Maybe this will make me look less sickly.  _

She couldn't finish both of them. Sitting on her school's entryway steps, she held the croissant and stared at it. Despite her mother saying she was going to be late, Marinette had arrived early, and only a few other kids were there. 

"Eat it. Eat. It." she whispered harshly to herself. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She stood up and whipped around quickly, dropping the pastry on the ground. Of course, it was Chat.

"God! You scared me, Chat! Do you need something?" she adjusted her cardigan nervously, glancing at the croissant on the ground. “You made me drop my croissant.” 

"How long have you been staring at that croissant? It looks really good, by the way."

"Just... I have to get going." 

His hand flew to his heart and he clutched his chest. "Leaving so soon?" he said to Marinette's retreating back. 

Marinette stopped in her tracks and stared at him, annoyed. 

"Why are you, a superhero, wasting your time with me? People are going to start swarming you, you know."

Chat skipped alongside her. "Oh, I’m just bored. We've met before, you know, like... ten times? No, eleven. I consider you a friend, Marinette.”

She chuckled and pushed him away. "Okay, Chat, you're my friend. But I've got places to go and people to see, and the bell is going to ring in five minutes. People are going to be all over you."

"Thanks for the compliment." He smiled and scurried off. She shook her head. 

_ I keep having all of these weird encounters with Chat. He just... comes up and talks to me. Why am I so special? What does he think he's doing? Is he trying to trick me in some way?  _

Tikki popped out of Marinette's small purse and looked up at her sweetly. "He sure has been coming around a lot lately. I wonder what's up?" 

Marinette sighed and turned to walk up the steps to the classroom. "I honestly don't know, and I don't care. I've got more pressing matters to worry about."

Just then, the love of Marinette's life, Adrien Agreste, rounded the corner. She noticed that he looked a bit flushed and disheveled, but thought nothing of it. He waved to Marinette and walked over to her. Her cheeks automatically turned red.

"Hey, Marinette! Have you seen Nino anywhere?" Adrien said calmly, smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Can't say I have... sorry. I can help look for him if you'd like?" she questioned innocently. 

Marinette had grown somewhat closer to Adrien over the past few years, and as a 17-year-old senior in high school was able to be mature around him. In fact, she could have full conversations without a single stutter. If you had known Marinette when she was 14, you would be incredibly impressed.

Adrien tilted his head and gave her a small smile. "No, it's fine. He'll turn up eventually. But thanks anyway! I'll see you in class." He walked away without another word.

Marinette could almost feel Tikki shaking her head at her from inside her bag. 

_ I don't get it. I'm still nervous about Adrien? I need to just buckle down and confess to him. I'm 17! Although... Chat... _

"Ugh." 

She reluctantly walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Alya, sighing for probably the tenth time today.

Ms. Caron began speaking... something about stocks. Economics was the most boring class. Especially with old Ms. Caron. 

Alya slipped Marinette a battered piece of paper from across the long desk.

  
  


**You seen the new LadyBlog update**

**No, haven't had the chance**

**I have a theory that Ladybug and Chat Noir are sleeping together**

  
  


Marinette shot Alya a disapproving glance, but couldn't help giggling.

**ALYA N O**

**But there's *so* much proof**   
  
  


It was true, Ladybug and Chat Noir had had their fair share of cute moments and once she had even kissed him (for the good of Paris, of course), but why had Alya thought of that? Marinette guessed it wasn't hard to figure out. Hot boy-girl superhero buddies? Why shouldn't and wouldn’t they hook up? 

_ Although Chat is the hot one.  _

Just as Marinette was sliding the note back to Alya, no one other than Chloe Bourgeois snatched it. 

"Hm! Now what do we have here?" questioned Chloe menacingly. 

"Miss Bourgeois, sit down, for heaven's sake. Hand me that paper immediately," said Ms. Caron. 

Kill me now. Kill me now. Now. Please

"I'm not going to read this aloud because I have decency," she glanced at Chloe. "But take this as a warning, ladies. Any further notes will be read aloud and detention will be served. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, ma'am," said Marinette and Alya in unison.

Alya glared at Chloe. What a bitch. 

_ What did Alya mean, ‘there's so much proof?’ Are me and Chat really acting like that? I mean it's not like I'm not attracted to him... who isn't? But as far as I know, we've never been so blatantly flirtatious in front of anyone. Or-- _

"Marinette, describe the demand curve for authentic silk in 19th century China."

She stayed silent. A few students chuckled, and Ms. Caron held her head in her hands.

"Pay attention," she said.

“Sorry, Ms. Caron.” Marinette apologized, lowering her head. 

_ Let's see, where was I? Chat. That's right. I still don't know what to do about him... I mean, he's what you'd call 'practically perfect in every way.' But so is Adrien! Maybe my brain is just confused. I mean, they look a lot alike! But their personalities are so wildly different... What are you doing, Marinette? _

* * *

Marinette climbed through the trapdoor to her rooftop terrace, calmly and quietly. She inhaled, the cool Parisian air lighting her up inside. She walked over to the edge of her garden, looking out over Paris to the Eiffel Tower glittering in the night. She leaned over the bars, holding her head in her right hand. 

_ Why is Chat so perfect? Why is Adrien so perfect? Why can't I choose between them... it should seem easy. One is the boy I've loved for years, and the other is my partner in crime. Or, the opposite of crime. I do love them both, just in different ways. Or is it actually in the same way? God, I wish someone would just tell me what to do... _

"I have an idea for what you could do," chimed a soft, but cheerful voice from behind Marinette. She flipped around, terrified, to come face to face with who else but Chat Noir. He chuckled and dropped down next to her, grinning. 

Marinette's heart was beating like a drum, and it took all the strength she had in her not to slap him right then and there.

"C-Chat..." she started, hand over her heart, trying to control herself. 

She took a small step towards him, panting with the aftershock of his little scare. "You scared me." Wanting to touch him… hug him… she got a little closer.

_ What the hell are you doing?!  _

Her subconscious screamed at her to stop. 

"That was kind of the goal, Princess. But I'm sorry," he purred. 

_ I really want to hug her. Is it too soon? Did I scare her too bad? _ Chat thought nervously.

"Did I really say that out loud?" she muttered into his shoulder, leaning into him, her arms lying limp at her sides. Her eyes widened with realization. 

"Wait, how much did you hear?"

Chat pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders.

"Only the sad part where you wished someone could... tell you what to do. Is there anything I can do to help? I have a few ideas..." he said the last sentence huskily, bringing a single clawed finger to her jawline. 

Marinette leaped away. "U-Uh, no! Nothing t-that you should be w-worried about anyways..." she played with her hair, staring at the ground. 

Chat tilted his head to the side and gave her a small smile. Immediately Marinette made the comparison. 

_ He looks just like Adrien right now…  _

"Marinette?" 

She looked at him, her rosy face glowing in the moonlight. "Y-Yeah?"

The two stared at each other, eyes gazing into one another's. 

"Nothing." Chat stepped slowly towards Marinette, whose cheeks had turned even redder. She, in turn, stepped closer to him. 

Marinette began breathing a little heavier.

"Let's have a  _ chat _ , Mari." he grinned. 

"Wow, way to ruin the mood," she giggled, crouching down onto the stone rooftop. "But alright."

In truth, Marinette was a bit sad that he changed the conversation around. She kind of enjoyed that brief moment of intimacy. 

Chat sat down next to her and scooted closer every chance he got. Tikki peeked from behind a flower pot, gasping with glee. 

_ Oh my goodness! This can't be happening! _ the small Kwami thought to herself. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a good few minutes. It was a cool and quiet night, and the stars were sparkling brightly. Marinette leaned backward, resting on her back. Her hair fanned out around her, and Chat looked back at her.

_ God, she's so beautiful. _

He sat back with her. 

Suddenly, Marinette felt a sudden surge of confidence. 

"Chat, can you tell me what to do?" she semi-flirted. Turning onto her side to face him, she stared up at his eyes. He looked downwards at her. 

"You can tell me anything, Mari." he tilted his head.  _ He just looks so much like Adrien...  _

"Okay," she sighed. "The truth is, I feel something for you. I don't know what it is, but I do."

Chat tried not to let his surprise show on his face. "Really?" he asked, turning back to the sky, blush hidden under his mask. 

"I have for a while, I think. But there's also this guy that goes to my school." 

A million thoughts ran through Chat's mind. 

_ Nino? Kim? Nathaniel? Max? Ivan? It better not be...  _

"Oh?" he replied shakily. 

"Oh, Chat, he's so wonderful! I've loved him from the moment I met him. He's spectacular. All I want is for him to notice me, but I feel like all he's done is ignore me. Should I keep pursuing him? I mean, school ends for seniors like me early. I don't want to waste my time." 

"What's his name?" Chat asked, expecting the worst.

"Not important. What is important is my feelings for him and... and my feelings for you." 

Chat decided that he had to do something. He couldn't let this mystery guy have Marinette. No way. 

He lay next to her. "Marinette, whatever you decide, I'll be happy. But think of yourself first."

Marinette absolutely loved seeing Chat like this. Sensitive, compassionate, emotional, and serious. It kind of turned her on. She bit her lip. 

Chat could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, reaching out and touching her face. It was now or never. 

Marinette smiled sweetly and caressed his hand with hers. She scooted closer to him on the terrace floor. 

Chat wrapped his arms around her, embracing her protectively. 

"Choose me," he whispered into her ear. 

She nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling him breathe, feeling his heartbeat, feeling him. 

"Okay," she said. 

They immediately started giggling. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and tugged, leaving him laughing and wrestling her down. 

Marinette flipped Chat onto his back, straddling him, and panting. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I want to see you. The real you," she said. 

Chat looked at her, searching her eyes. 

And he kissed her. 

It was instantaneous and urgent. He grabbed her, pulling her down onto him possessively but tenderly. Marinette lost control of herself; it was like she was in a trance. She clung to him, helplessly, wanting to be as close to Chat as possible. 

They stayed there for a while.

"You really want to see the real me?" Chat asked quietly, still cuddling with Marinette. 

"I love you," she said after a pause. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote when I was 14, but I decided to fix it up a little and post it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
